sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Krabby
Krabby (クラビィ, Kurabī) is a Water-type River Crab Pokémon that evolves into Kingler starting at level 28. Apperance :Voice actor: Rikako Aikawa (both English and Japanese) Krabby resembles a crab. Krabby's top half is a hard shell that is orange in color, with two protrusions atop it. The lower half of its body is cream-colored, with fang-like protrusions below the mouth; Krabby's four legs and two arms are also cream-colored. Krabby has a pair of large pincers that it uses as powerful weapons or for balance purposes when it walks sideways. A Krabby's height is 1'04" and weight is 14.3 lbs. Special abilities If a Krabby loses a pincer in battle, it will completely grow back in a short period of time. Behavior On beaches where food is hard to come by, Krabby can be seen squabbling with each other over territory. When Krabby sense imminent danger, they will cloak themselves with bubbles from its mouth in an attempt at looking bigger and more intimidating. Habitat Krabby live on beaches, burrowed inside holes dug into the sand. They are normally found in Kanto, Johto and Orange Islands, but migrate to Sinnoh from time to time. Diet Krabby are known as scavengers and feed on whatever debris they happen upon in their environment. If food is too scarce, Krabby will also eat mouthfuls of sand to obtain nutrients. Major appearances Ash's Krabby Ash captured a Krabby in Mystery at the Lighthouse. It was transferred to Professor Oak's lab. Ash didn't use Krabby until Round One - Begin!. After defeating an Exeggutor in its first battle, Krabby evolved into Kingler. Other A Krabby made an appearance in The Evolution Solution, where it grabbed Slowpoke's tail and Psyduck's tails. A Krabby is appeared in Expedition to Onix Island!. Minor appearances Gary's larger-than-average Krabby first appeared in Mystery at the Lighthouse. A Krabby also appeared in Island of the Giant Pokémon. A Krabby appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the film crew for the movie "Pokémon in Love". Two Krabby were part of an exhibition in Flower Power. A Krabby was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Trainer used a Krabby in Hook, Line, and Stinker to aid him in the annual Catching Competition. A Krabby appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon beauty contest. Three Krabby were among the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. A Krabby also appeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness. A Krabby appeared in Bagged Then Tagged!. A Krabby also appeared in Teaching the Student Teacher! on the rocks. A Krabby appeared in a flashback in The Lost Lapras. A Krabby appeared in Misty's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. Pokédex entry Krabby, River Crab Pokémon. Living in shores and sandy beaches in burrows it digs, Krabby can grow back its pincers if they break off in battle. Its average height is about 16 inches. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Body style 14 Pokémon